A Day & A Life Of
by Dark Elf4
Summary: a bad attempt at humer...find out whats it like to be a ol named Fred who trys to go a day with our host!!


A Day & A Life Of An Ol  
  
A/N: hehehe ohks this is kind of a weird one here....I thought of it this around 7:30 this morning so ya...hope you like!! ^ ^'  
  
Konnichi wa viewers!!! Today's show of A Day & A Life Of we'll be seeing how it is to live as an ol...hai a grade three ol. OH!!!! Wait don't change the channel!!! Thank you. Now this ol live in the land of Del...hai Del. No, no he doesn't want to kill King Leaf, he just wants to live a normal life just like the rest of us.....NANI???!! Dang alright *sigh* we'll be right back after these commercial breaks.  
******************  
Welcome back!!!! Hehehehe, it was a good thing we had that break. I couldn't find the tape ^_^' *pops in the tape*  
******************  
Ohayoo gozaimasu viewers!!! We're here at the house of a grade three ol we found living right here in Del!!! Don't worry he's harmless.  
  
Ol:mmmm who are you?  
  
I'm the host for A Day & A Life Of and we're here to see what's it like to live as an ol.  
  
Ol: It's three in the morning...go away *turns over and goes back to sleep*  
  
Our specimen doesn't seem to be a morning person.  
  
Ol: *sits up quit irritated* It's three in the morning! I'm trying to sleep, and my name is Fred not specimen!!!!  
  
Oh....alright. Fred doesn't seem to be a morning person.  
  
Fred: *sigh* Just keep it down I have a job interview at 7:30....*yawns and goes back to sleep*  
  
*whispering* Well I guess in the mornings Fred likes to sleep....  
  
SIX O` CLOCK A.M  
  
Fred's awake and is taking a shower right now....OW!!!! *shakes hand* hehehe sorry burnt my finger there!!! grrr *mimicking Fred* 'If your to fallow me all day you better make yourself useful, and make breakfast. *sniff sniff* what's that smell? *sniff sniff* 0.0 My toast!!! *runs over to toaster and pops out burnt toast* Whaaaa!!! My toast!!! *sniff* Ahhhh my pancakes!!!  
  
5 MINS LATER  
  
Fred: Is this food? *pokes at burnt eggs*  
  
*sniffle* Hai....  
  
Fred: What's that mean?  
  
Huh?  
  
Fred: Hai...what's it mean?  
  
Yes....oh! hehehe I forgot. Fred what's this interview about?  
  
Fred: I'm going down to the palace..  
  
The palace?  
  
Fred: Yes, I'm going to see if they'll hire me at the palace cook.  
  
Cook: *smiles* hey can you teach me how to cook?  
  
Fred: *takes a drink of his burnt orange juice* How did you burn the orange juice?  
  
-_-' Long story  
  
Fred: *sigh* Sure I'll teach you, if you teach me Japanese  
  
Deal *shakes hands with Fred*  
  
SEVEN THURDY  
  
we're here at the palace waiting for Fred's interview with King Leaf, to finish. I hope he gets the job.  
  
10 MINS LATER  
  
*Fred and Leaf walk out of Leaf's office* Wow Leaf I didn't know you had an office!  
  
Leaf: Ya, I had it put in a few months ago.  
  
Wow. So Fred did you get the job?  
  
Fred: *looks really sad* YES!!!  
  
Way to go! *hugs Fred*  
  
Leaf: What are you doing here anyways?  
  
Huh? Oh us!! Hehehe we're from the T.V. show A Day & A Life Of.  
  
Leaf: I'm on T.V.?  
  
Ummm ya.  
  
HALF AN HOUR LATER  
  
Make sure that gets cut out this show is only half an hour long.  
  
Camera-man: K. Man Leaf made a fool of himself....oops hehehe the record is on.  
  
Nani!!!???  
  
Fred: Hehehe baka!  
  
-_-' Thanks. Well we're back at Fred's after a long day at the job and let's hope his lessons helped...  
  
Camera-man: She's trying to cook dinner.  
  
4 MINS LATER  
  
Fred & Camera-man: Mmmmm this is great!!!!  
  
Domo arigaton!!! And nothings burnt!!!  
  
*********  
  
And that's all there is for today folks!!! Tune in next time when we show a day and a life of Kree!! Sayonara!!!  
  
Camera-man: This has been another.....  
  
*the T.V. is turned off*  
  
Jasmine: Hey I was watching that!  
  
Barda: Ya and it was getting to the good part!  
  
Leaf: *looking at Jasmine and Barda sitting on the floor in front of the T.V.* It was getting to the sponsors.  
  
Barda: So  
  
Leaf: Did I look fat to you guys?  
  
Jasmine: Don't worry Leaf the camera adds like ten pounds.  
  
Leaf: Ahh ok....man that host was weird.  
  
Jasmine: Ya I know and she's coming back to film A Day and A Life Of Kree!!!  
  
Barda: Not fair!! How bout me? A Day and A Life Of Barda!!  
  
Leaf & Jasmine: *anime face plant*  
  
*Knock Knock* Hello? Its me!!! The host of A Day and A Life Of!!! Are you guys there?!!  
  
*Leaf, Jasmine and Barda run for cover*  
  
END? 


End file.
